


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by Lirillith



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Backrubs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day, sometimes Kotetsu just wants to feel appreciated. (Established relationship, PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon meme, like all my attempts at porn to date.

Today had sucked. Kotetsu's morning had started obscenely early - he had to appear at a pre-dawn run for some fitness initiative, and then at a charity breakfast. His desk work had revealed not just the usual slew of damage claims, but also a very angry letter about a broken window in a residence, which he remembered clearly - he'd broken it with his wire gun, because he could break things without even trying, let alone using powers - which got unnecessarily hurtful, he thought, about his career, his destructive tendencies, and his facial hair. And then he got to a couple of reports about his declining card sales just to rub salt in the wound. A meeting to discuss advertising and branding lasted three hours longer than planned, and when lunch was ordered in for them his sandwich had no mayo at all. Barnaby was busy all day with interviews and photo shoots to promote their return to the first league, which of course didn't need to include him because he was just going up to the first league on Bunny's coattails, and probably wasn't going to last there. He called Kaede once he finally escaped the meeting, only to have her get mad at him for nagging her about getting his mother a birthday gift, even though he was fairly sure he'd never brought it up before. Muramasa took over the phone and said their mother thought it was PMS, which he _really_ had not wanted to know, because no way in hell was his baby girl old enough for that.

Then while he was walking to the training center, a bird crapped on him. He took refuge in a restroom to wash off his arm, and texted Bunny several sad emoticons. When he upgraded from ":(" to ";_;" Bunny finally responded, with "USE WORDS."

He glared at his phone, feeling wounded. "This is a crying face: ;_;" he explained. _Here, have some words._ "Because I am having a bad day," he added.

No answer for a couple of minutes. Kotetsu was beginning to wonder if it might be safe to continue to the gym, or if he was likely to have a treadmill blow up underneath him. Then he got another text from Bunny: "I'm very busy right now." After a couple of moments, it seemed even Bunny had decided a bit of fake sympathy for his boyfriend's woe was in order, and Kotetsu received "I'm sorry you're having a bad day."

And then his call bracelet went off.

 

* * *

 

When Kotetsu finally limped home, several hours later, he'd decided he should have just stayed in that restroom. The only time he'd gotten near the suspect was when he got knocked off a building by him, into a dumpster, no less, like he hadn't spent enough time in one for one lifetime. He'd banged his leg on the side of it, which was probably going to leave a bruise despite the armor. Worse, he'd taken the witness he'd tried to rescue into the dumpster with him, though at least she was unhurt. Bunny hadn't even shown up, which wasn't his fault - maybe it hadn't been Lloyds, but someone had probably blocked calls for him again - but meant Kotetsu didn't have anyone to show any sympathy, to refrain from laughing at him as he climbed out of the dumpster, or to reassure him for now that he wasn't just a punchline.

Home. Shower. Beer. Pajamas. And eventually, once Bunny got home, the loving embrace of his partner, who was obviously going to give him a backrub and make sweet love to him rather than complain about his own day, or about Kotetsu's silly text messages, or about being too tired for sex. How could a guy in his twenties possibly be too tired for sex? Yet Bunny had claimed this at least twice in the past year. They usually did spend a while negotiating - or arguing, depending on their moods - about what to do beforehand, and Kotetsu could understand being too tired for that, because right now, that was how he felt. But since that always seemed to be Bunny's idea, you wouldn't think he disliked it. It wasn't that Kotetsu just wanted to pick one way to have sex and have sex that way forever, but damn, sometimes you just wanted to fall into bed with the person you loved and not make a huge production out of whose turn it was and what specific sex acts you both felt like doing that night.

He was stretched out on the couch when he heard Bunny's key in the lock. He sat up - feet off the couch - as his partner entered the room. "Did you remember to pick up toothpaste?" Bunny asked.

Kotetsu's shoulders sagged. It didn't help any that Bunny was frowning at him as he put a coaster under Kotetsu's can of beer. "I had a mission today," Kotetsu said. "Didn't go so well. Sorry I forgot about the toothpaste."

"It happens," Bunny said, heading for the kitchen. Kotetsu snagged his beer and followed him. "You didn't empty the dishwasher?" Bunny asked.

"I didn't know you ran it! I had to leave at ridiculous o'clock this morning."

"I ran it last night, Kotetsu..." Bunny sighed.

"I didn't remember." Great. No backrubs, almost definitely no sex, unless this somehow escalated to the kind of fight that meant makeup sex, and he just didn't have the energy for that. Looked like it was time for low-level sniping about chores and then leaving each other alone the rest of the evening. What a fantastic ending to a perfect day. "Jeez, did the texts annoy you that much?"

"What? No."

"No hug or anything?"

"Aw, were you feeling neglected?" Barnaby asked, smirking. Kotetsu crossed his arms rather than accept a sarcastic hug. "Fine," Bunny said with a shrug, and opened the dishwasher. Kotetsu moped back out to the living room and flung himself onto the couch. Maybe a sarcastic hug would have been better than nothing. "Why are you acting like this?" Bunny asked. Kotetsu looked up to see him in the kitchen doorway.

"Like what?"

"Why are you sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," he lied. Barnaby shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Kotetsu drank his beer. He knew he should go help unload the dishwasher, and he knew that pouting never got him any sympathy. "How was your day, darling?" he finally called out, syrupy-sweet, when he got sick of the silent treatment.

"I spent all day in interview-mode," Barnaby responded, clearly choosing to ignore Kotetsu's tone. One beer was not going to be enough, Kotetsu decided. By the clinking noise, Bunny was putting away the silverware now. Finally he remembered to ask, "How was yours?"

"Shitty. Literally, a bird nailed me partway through. Hate mail and a crappy over-schedule meeting where nothing got accomplished and I don't even know why I needed to be there. The mission went south, and I hurt my leg in the most embarrassing way I could have and pulled a civilian into a dumpster. I hear you laughing!"

"Sorry," Bunny said. "A dumpster?"

"I told you it was a shitty day. You can get the tapes if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," Bunny said. "With your luck, it's entirely plausible."

"Gee, thanks."

"How was that an insult?" Bunny asked. "It's just a statement of fact. You have the worst day-to-day luck of anyone I know."

"I was just..." He focused intensely on the logo of his beer can. "...I dunno, hoping for some sympathy or coddling or something. Appreciation so I don't feel so much like a loser with a stupid beard."

"Who said _that?_ " Bunny demanded, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hate mail," he said. "I know I shouldn't let it get to me." Bunny was rubbing his back a little, now - not a _backrub,_ but it still felt nice, and Kotetsu sagged against his boyfriend's side. "Bunny, why do we always have to have contract negotiations about sex?"

"What?"

"I mean, sometimes I just want to be swept off my feet... or sweep you off your feet... and not have to have a huge discussion beforehand."

"I suppose I can understand that. Is there any reason you're bringing this up now?"

And _he_ was supposedly the dense one. "I just kind of want you to be on top for once without an international summit to make the decision, and I didn't really want to ask for it, because I'm feeling like crap right now and I didn't want you to laugh at me," he mumbled in a rush. "I have to deal with that the whole rest of the day, I don't want to argue and be a punchline at home."

Bunny just kissed him. Kissed him very thoroughly, tongue probing his mouth, hands sliding under the tee-shirt he was wearing and one slipping into the waistband of his pants. When they surfaced, Bunny stood up and-- "Hey, I can walk."

"I saw you limping earlier."

"It's just a bruise..." Not that he hated being cradled against Bunny's chest or anything. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

 

* * *

 

Barnaby already had a plan, but making Kotetsu hold still for it might be a challenge. He started kissing the old man again the minute he got him on the bed, only stopping momentarily to take off Kotetsu's shirt. Kotetsu immediately reached for the hem of Barnaby's shirt, but Barnaby intercepted his hands. "Just let me do everything," he said.

"But--"

"Everything," he repeated.

"But I like it when you're naked."

Barnaby sighed and peeled off his shirt. "Is that better?"

"Much," Kotetsu leered.

"Seems unnecessary since I was about to offer you a backrub..." he teased. Kotetsu immediately rolled over onto his stomach.

"You know my weakness," he said, slightly muffled by the covers.

"Only too well," Barnaby agreed. Not that he minded. For one thing, Kotetsu's back was a work of art. When they first got together, the desire to put his hands all over Kotetsu had only been eclipsed by his nerves, and this had been the perfect first step. It didn't hurt that Kotetsu made the kind of noises during a backrub that Barnaby would have expected him to make during sex, a series of grunts and moans that were only slightly less gratifying given that he could never elicit them _during_ sex. During the act, it was all a matter of listening for faster breathing, watching for goosebumps or shivers. To the accompaniment of Kotetsu's audible satisfaction, Barnaby kneaded the muscles along his spine, worked with his thumbs into that area around Kotetsu's shoulderblades that always seemed to be stiff, and finally concluded it with a kiss on the back of his neck.

Kotetsu stayed face-down for a moment, but when Barnaby reached to coax the pajama pants over Kotetsu's hips, he rolled over, smiling blissfully. Barnaby had to stop to fend off hands at his belt buckle. "So you want me to just lay here like a log?" Kotetsu asked.

 _If I do this right you won't be able to._ Pity he was too embarrassed to actually say that. "...yes." He knelt at the foot of the bed, trying to remember which leg Kotetsu had been favoring, but then he saw the red mark, already beginning to discolor. When he touched it, Kotetsu flinched. "Sorry. Is it still tender?"

"Maybe if you kiss it and make it better..." Kotetsu folded his arms behind his head.

"Selective deafness is the secret to the success of our relationship," Barnaby said, but he did brush his lips over the injury, so light he could barely feel it, then trailed his fingers up the backs of Kotetsu's knees. He liked the shiver he got out of that. How long had it been since they'd just taken their time with each other? Kotetsu was far too efficient in bed - very attentive and thorough, but efficient. For his part, Barnaby sometimes had difficulty expressing himself, particularly when it came to saying things like _you have far and away the sexiest facial hair I've ever seen,_ even when it was clear Kotetsu wanted to hear them.

He moved up next to Kotetsu, tracing the edge of one section of beard with a fingertip, then moving his mouth to the underside of Kotetsu's jaw, running his tongue along the lower edge of his beard. Kotetsu threw his head back, breath maybe coming a little faster. Barnaby had always been slightly fascinated by those borders, and even now, if they were leaving the house at the same time, he'd linger by the bathroom door to watch Kotetsu shave. He had a trace of stubble now in the parts he usually kept hairless. "You'd better not be thinking of changing these," Barnaby said.

"Just didn't feel like shaving in the shower," Kotetsu said, and yes, maybe he did sound a bit breathless, but that might be because Barnaby had moved to the area just behind his ear. He ran a hand up Kotetsu's arm, feeling solid muscle slack with relaxation. Barnaby sat up, taking in the sight of him for a moment. The older man was all wiry muscle and golden-tan skin, his current pose mostly hiding the pale slice of scar on his shoulder from an encounter with Lunatic. For all Kotetsu had been through, he had few visible scars; Barnaby could barely see the wound on his side left over from the fight against Jake. He ran his hands down Kotetsu's chest, one lingering to rub a thumb over Kotetsu's nipple, the other stopping just at the waistband of his boxers.

But Kotetsu had specifically said he didn't want a lot of discussion, this time, just to let Barnaby be in charge, so rather than asking the kind of questions he normally would at this point if not sooner, he finished undressing both of them - "'bout time," Kotetsu noted as Barnaby unfastened his own pants - and dropped them at the side of the bed, leaving his no-doubt-smudged glasses on the nightstand. Kotetsu had been half-hard since the backrub, and the process of getting them both undressed had finished the job. Barnaby's own arousal had been what prompted that decision, though, and he tried to ignore his own desire just to push them both to climax as soon as he could. He bent over Kotetsu again, taking a nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it, working down those amazing abs with his lips, then taking Kotetsu's erection into his mouth, tracing the head with his tongue, then slowly licking down the shaft.

Kotetsu's hands were on his shoulders as he lifted his head. So much for laying there like a log. "What, you're quitting?" he asked, voice husky.

"Be patient," Barnaby said, grinning as he nudged Kotetsu's legs apart to kneel between them, running his hands up the inner thighs. Another shiver, a hitch in his breath, and Barnaby wrapped a hand around Kotetsu's cock, pumping it slowly. He slid his other hand under Kotetsu so he could work a finger inside, and got something that sounded very much like a groan in response. Kotetsu lifted his hips slightly, and Barnaby lowered himself to his stomach on the mattress, taking advantage of the opportunity to trace the opening with his tongue. He withdrew his finger, using the hand to nudge Kotetsu's hips a little higher so he could swirl his tongue in a circle before dipping it just inside. He'd heard Kotetsu's surprised grunt, but he only stopped when he heard a gasped "Bunny?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Feels amazing, but..." It had never really been on the table, by mutual agreement. "You don't mind?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have tried it."

"I did just shower."

"Exactly." Barnaby returned to his task, the hand on Kotetsu's shaft slowing as he focused on this - or on the reactions this was getting, more to the point. Kotetsu was moaning and practically squirming, enough to make him wonder why he hadn't tried this months ago. When he withdrew, and got close enough to see the flush on Kotetsu's face accompanying the heavy breathing, he felt his own cock practically jump in response. He reached for the lube.

"Thank God," Kotetsu said, definitely breathless. "Starting to wonder if you were just going to torture me all night."

"I didn't hear any complaints," he said, hooking Kotetsu's legs over his shoulders and moving to position himself. Kotetsu just responded with a groan as Barnaby pushed inside him. That sound and the feeling of Kotetsu around him took over his attention so thoroughly he didn't even notice Kotetsu's hands on his chest and back for a moment. "You have the most amazing legs," he found himself saying, punctuated by his thrusts. "Did I ever tell you? No one has legs like yours."

"What, long and skinny?"

This was the problem with compliments. Easier to show him, sometimes. "Long, yes," he said. "Sexy?" God, how could he be embarrassed about a single word after all the things they'd done together? "Like your beard. Your abs. All of you."

"Aw, Bunny..." Kotetsu slid one leg down his arm. Barnaby moved the arm, letting Kotetsu wrap the leg around his waist.

"What do you have against that position?"

"'d rather kiss you," Kotetsu protested.

"You know where my mouth's been," Barnaby said, but Kotetsu was trying to unfold the other leg now, so he adjusted, and let the older man pull him down, wrap arms and legs around him, and kiss him even though they were both panting. He'd never preferred these faster, shallower strokes when he was on the receiving end, but on top, with Kotetsu's tongue in his mouth and Kotetsu's cock against his belly, it was enough to push him to the edge, and the hot spurting of Kotetsu's climax was enough to take him over.

When they were both finished, it was all Barnaby could do to flop bonelessly halfway off of Kotetsu, mumbling about how much he loved him, while Kotetsu nuzzled against him saying something about sleep. Barnaby agreed wholeheartedly.

 

* * *

 

When Kotetsu woke up, he was amazed to find himself actually sticky, meaning that for once in their lives Bunny had managed to doze off without cleaning up first. Good to know it was mind-blowing for him, too, Kotetsu decided, gently freeing his arm so he could take care of that himself, now. Barnaby was sitting up in bed, looking rumpled and adorable, by the time Kotetsu returned from the bathroom with a warm washcloth.

"I should be doing that," Bunny protested.

"Nah, you did your part. My turn." He passed the washcloth along, sitting on the edge of the bed to try on his partner's glasses.

"They haven't changed since the last time you did that," the fuzzy blond shape said with wry affection, reaching behind him to put the washcloth on the nightstand. "You're still blind in them."

"I know," he said with a grin, flopping back into Bunny's lap. "Want me to cook dinner tonight?"

"I wonder what you have in mind," Bunny said, plucking the glasses off his face, returning them to his own, then frowning and removing them again.

"We have so many choices," Kotetsu agreed. "Like, shrimp fried rice, or pork fried rice... or I could even make rice that isn't fried."

"Or you could let me cook for you. Bring you dinner in bed."

"Nah, I'm energized again. Let's go run a marathon. Beat up some muggers."

Bunny touched his cheek, trailed his hand down till it stopped on one of the patches of beard. "You know you can always ask me for whatever you want, Kotetsu."

Probably not a good time to sit up and change the subject. Kotetsu grabbed his hand, instead. "I'll try. You can too, you know."

"I know."

"You really think I have sexy legs?" he asked, hopefully.

"I'm hungry," Barnaby announced, suddenly, shifting Kotetsu off his lap. "And you need to buy toothpaste."

"Bunnyyyy..." he whined at the departing, nude back.

"Very sexy legs," Bunny said, then escaped to the kitchen.  



End file.
